School Days Falling
by MurderousLord
Summary: After all thats happend, will Makoto finally come to terms with the pain he's caused? My Ending to School Days which shows a better way of ending this story


Hey guys this is R96 here with my first fan-fic "**School Days Falling**" which is basically the last episode of the School Days Anime how I believe it should have happend. I rely don't like the "Nice Boat" ending so I've made the last couple of scenes longer. Anyway enjoy  
I do not own School Days in anyway shape or form

* * *

I sit opposite Sekai in awkward silence, the sound of a clock ticking in the background. The only thing running through my mind is Sekai. Has she been to see the doctor? What did he say?

"So... How did it go?"

I'm met with more awkward silence, she keeps he blank expression. I try to think of a new subject to move foreword.

"I'll make te..."

"I'll do it." She cut me off as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Did she take it the wrong way? I hear her pour water into the pot and the stove being lit. All of a sudden I hear my phone going off in the next room. I stand up and head into the next room; I walk towards my phone and flip it open. The message comes up and I see the details...

**Sender: Sekai**

Sekai? But she's in the kitchen, why would she send me a text message when she could easily talk to me. I get a feeling of anxiety; I quickly shove my phone into my pocket and turn around. To my despair I see Sekai holding a kitchen knife.

"W-What are you holding that for S-Sekai?" I say as I begin to tremble in fear

She just stares at me blankly, still holding the knife in her hand. I feel myself desperately wanting to run for my life, but alas Sekai is blocking my only exit.

"Sorry, Makoto..."

She suddenly lunges towards me, knife at the ready. I quickly move out of the way, only my arm being slashed. With my exit clear I run straight for the door, as I enter the main room I see the stove ablaze with fire. With survival the only thing in my mind I run straight for the front door and smash my way through the four inches of wood.

I turn back to see Sekai calmly walking to the remains of the front door. I pick my body up and try my hardest to ignore the ever increasing blood spewing from my arm. I run towards the elevator as my fellow neighbours looking out their doors to see what the noise was. As they saw me running they looked back to see Sekai, still holding her bloody knife.

"Someone help me, she's gone mad!" i said as i finally reached the elevator which was luckily still on my floor

I frantically press the button trying to close the door. Sekai looks intently at me before starting to run franticly towards me. Suddenly a big looming man stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted towards him

At that moment the elevator doors began to close. All I heard was him say "don't worry" as the doors finally closed.

I could finally breathe as the digital counter went down. The cut on my arm had become wider and was bleeding profoundly. All i could do was put pressure on the wound. The counter showed i was nearly on ground floor.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2...**

The elevators door flung open to reveal Sekai, now shaking uncontrollably. The handle of the knife was now broken, cutting into her hand. She looked at me, her eyes now with almost no colour, and let off a slight smirk as she lunged at me with her knife. I try to dodge again but my movement is staggered as I feel a slight sense wooziness followed by an extreme amount of pain as the knife entered my lower torso.

The elevator's doors closed again as I staggered away from Sekai, the blood beginning to spew from my mouth. Why Sekai? Why did you do this? At that moment the doors open to reaveal several police cars outside the building.

"So, they've came for me already." Sekai said in a very monotone voice

Tears begin to stream from her eyes, and at that moment the incidents of the past month all ran through my mind instantly. I shift my body closer to her, close enough to hear her breath. I'm a monster. I'm driven by selfishness, greed and lust. And at the centre of it all was Sekai.

"I-I'm sorry Sekai," I said trying not to spurt blood over her, "and I'm sorry I won't be here for our child."

My body begins to slide down the wall as my vision begins to blur. The pain from my wounds begins to fade as the elevator begins to get darker. I feel Sekai's warm lips kissing my cheek. I lean my head back as my vision fades to black  


* * *

There you go kiddos, my way f doing it. But its not over yet, oh hell no, theirs still one chapter left for me to do. Anyway hope you enjoyed and plz R&R


End file.
